1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to electrically heated devices. More specifically, the present invention relates to electrically heated scissors.
2. Description of the Related Art
Personal hair styles are as unique as one""s personality. In the world of hair styling, there are literally thousands of styles from which to choose. One popular style which is finding wide-ranged acceptance, especially with those of African-American heritage is that of the braided design. These styles are often worn with artificial or synthetic wigs. When braiding or setting of these wigs, any cut ends must be burned on an individual basis to seal them and prevent them from unraveling. This of course occupies a great deal of time. This same problem occurs when cutting many materials or textiles which are of an artificial nature. Heat is often necessary to make the cutting process easier or seal any frayed ends.
A search of the prior art did not disclose any patents that read directly on the claims of the instant invention; however, the following references were considered related.
The following patents disclose electrically heated scissors with two pivotally connected limbs.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,060,695 issued in the name of Harle et al.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,743,017 issued in the name of Dreher et al.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,309,640 issued in the name of Canon
U.S. Pat. No. 1,083,386 issued in the name of Chapman
The following patents describe bipolar electrosurgical scissors with metal cutting edges and shearing surfaces.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,951,549 issued in the name of Richardson et al.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,908,420 issued in the name of Parins et al.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,766,166 issued in the name of Hooven
U.S. Pat. No. 5,540,685 issued in the name of Parins et al.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,892,024 issued in the name of Van Zyl discloses a hollow knife, paint scraper, or the like for receiving a heating element.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,863,036 issued in the name of Mitchell et al. describes electrically heated butcher knives.
Consequently, there exists a need for a means by which artificial materials can be cut quickly and easily without any of the disadvantages as listed above.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide electrically heated scissors.
Briefly described according to one embodiment of the present invention, a pair of electrically heated scissors are provided that can function like a pair of conventional scissors. In addition, a power cord provides power to a set of heating elements located in the cutting blade portion of the invention. The heating elements are controlled by a thermostatic control which is set with a dial.
The invention operates on 120 vAC, but can also operate on 12 vDC with the use of a suitable power inverter. The invention is intended for use in cutting. synthetic or artificial hair, especially braided hair worn by African-Americans, but can be used in any application where the cutting process is aided by heating of the material being cut.
The use of the electrically heated scissors allows one to cut synthetic hair in a manner which is quick, easy and efficient.
Further, when using the electrically heated scissors with synthetic or artificial hair, it eliminates having to burn each individual hair.